


Jonasz i dwa wieloryby

by Haszyszymora



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Coś na kształt fluffu dla Elleny.





	Jonasz i dwa wieloryby

W domu Salazarów panowało przekonanie, iż dzieci powinny być posłuszne dorosłym, a przywiązane do siebie nawzajem. Posłuszeństwo egzekwowało się prostymi metodami, zwykle rózgą bądź groźbą użycia tejże; przywiązanie jednak wymagało subtelniejszej, długoterminowej strategii – zasadniczo rzecz sprowadzała się do tego, by Armando, Gomez i Rodrigo dużo ze sobą przebywali. Oczywista, że sadzano ich koło siebie przy stole. I że uczyli się razem pod okiem jednego księdza. I że sypiali w jednym pokoju.

Sub Tuum praesidium…

– Rodrigo, ale wiesz, że za robienie krzyża lewą ręką idzie się do piekła?  
– Wcale nie!  
– A tak. Jesteś heretyk.

… configimus sancta Dei Genitrix…

– A jakbym nie miał ręki?  
– Ale masz obie, heretyku.

…sancta Dei Genitrix, nostras… nostro…

– Nie jestem heretyk!  
– Zamknijcie się – warknął Armando znad złożonych dłoni. – Wszystko mi się miesza.  
Właściwie był dumny z tego, że w przeciwieństwie do młodszych braci, klepiących dziecinne paciorki po hiszpańsku, modli się już po łacinie jak dorosły. Gdyby mu nie przeszkadzali, dobiłby elegancko do końca; ale że Gomez i Rodrigo chyba przymierzali się do bójki, Armando wypadł z rytmu, pogubił się i jeszcze na dobitkę pomyślał w pół słowa: dobry Boże, dziękuję ci, że za rok idę do jezuitów. Za to, że przynajmniej nie musiał dzielić z braćmi łóżka, też należało sumiennie podziękować. Gdyby tak było, chyba wcale by nie sypiał, bo oto pacierze już dobiegły końca, ochmistrzyni weszła i zgasiła świecę, potem sobie poszła, a tamci dalej gadali.  
Armando cisnął w ich stronę tym, co mu się nawinęło pod rękę. Niestety, różańcem.  
– Spać! – huknął.  
– Dobra – zgodził się po chwili Gomez. – Ale najpierw opowiesz o Jonaszu.  
– Jutro.  
– Wczoraj też mówiłeś, że jutro!  
– Daj mi spać, Gomez.  
– Obiecałeś!  
A to akurat była prawda. Kiedy ostatnio bawili się w Corteza i Azteków, Armando obiecał, że jeśli Gomez zgodzi się po raz kolejny być Aztekiem, w zamian dostanie jakąś historię na dobranoc i ciastko z migdałami. Część z ciastkiem była łatwiejsza. Co zrobić. Jak się jest najstarszym, powinno się dotrzymywać obietnic. Albo po prostu rzadziej obiecywać.  
Armando westchnął, padł płasko na poduszki.  
– Dobra – oznajmił sufitowi. – Będzie o Jonaszu. Tylko masz być cicho i… wynocha stąd! – poderwał się, gdy Gomez w pędzie wskoczył mu na łóżko i bezczelnie pociągnął ku sobie połowę kołdry.  
– Pójdę, pójdę. Jak już opowiesz.  
– Wynoś się, do cholery!  
– Łooo… Zakląłeś!  
Armando miał już coś odpowiedzieć, gdy poczuł, że z kolei na nogi włazi mu Rodrigo; wiedział już z doświadczenia, że jeśli spróbuje zrzucić go kopniakiem, dzieciak się rozryczy, przyleci niańka i wiadomo, kto za to dostanie.  
– Jonasz był synem Amittaja i mieszkał w Galilei – powiedział głośno. – Pewnego dnia Pan rzekł do niego: Wstań, idź do wielkiej Niniwy i upomnij mieszkańców, by przestali gniewać mnie swoimi grzechami. Ale Jonasz przestraszył się głosu Pana. Zabrał, co miał, do małego węzełka i najpierw uciekł do Jaffy, a tam wybrał okręt płynący do Tarszisz. Ale na morzu dopadł ich sztorm, i wiatr zrywał żagle, i fale były wielkie jak domy…  
– Jak kościelne wieże – poprawił Gomez.  
– Cicho bądź. I jeszcze na dobitkę płynęli prosto na skały, bo ster im się popsuł, i nic nie dawało, że wyrzucili cały ładunek… A Jonasz, ponieważ był tchórzliwy, schował się pod pokład. Więc kapitan go stamtąd wyciągnął i kazał mu się modlić do swojego Boga. Bo poza tym na statku byli sami poganie, więc jasne, że ich modlitwy do bałwanów nic nie dawały. Ale modlitwa Jonasza też nic nie dała, bo przecież Bóg był na niego rozgniewany. Tylko piorun uderzył w maszt.  
– Więc teraz marynarze zaczęli losować, przez kogo to się dzieje – wtrącił Gomez.  
– Przymknij się.  
– I zaraz go wyrzucą za burtę – dodał z drugiej strony Rodrigo.  
– Wy opowiadacie czy ja? – zirytował się Armando. – No więc Jonasz przyznał się im wtedy, że ucieka przed Panem, i okazało się, że jedyna rada to wyrzucić go za burtę. Co natychmiast zrobili, a wtedy morze zaraz się uspokoiło. Nawet fale same poniosły ich do Tarszisz. A Jonasza połknęła wielka ryba, ale nie umarł, ponieważ w brzuchu ryby dalej się modlił i przepraszał Boga, a zresztą Bóg chciał go żywego. I tak płynął, i płynął, i płynął, żywiąc się krwią tej ryby. A po trzech dniach i trzech nocach ryba wypluła Jonasza na brzeg. I Bóg odezwał się po raz drugi, każąc Jonaszowi iść do Niniwy, upominać grzeszników. Wtedy Jonasz, ponieważ dostał nauczkę, bez marudzenia poszedł. No. Koniec. Teraz zjeżdżaj do siebie. Ty też – dodał, odwracając się do Rodriga.  
Stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, że Rodrigo już śpi. Rany, to naprawdę był prawie niemowlak. Jeszcze trzeba go będzie nosić. .  
– Ej – szturchnął Gomeza – pomóż mi z nim.  
Brak odpowiedzi.  
– Nie łżyj. Wiem, że nie śpisz.  
– Mówiłeś, że mogę spać u ciebie.  
– Nie mówiłem.  
– Dałeś słowo honoru!  
– Daję słowo honoru, że rozwalę ci łeb!  
Osiągnął tyle, że Gomez umilkł na chwilę, obrażony. Ale zaraz się rozgadał.  
– Nie możesz rozwalić mi łba na słowo honoru. W ogóle na słowo honoru nie możesz robić takich rzeczy. Ojciec by cię chyba zabił.  
Armando zaniepokoił się nieco. Faktycznie, ojciec ostatnio dał mu po gębie – zresztą bez gniewu – za przysięganie w trakcie zabawy, bo porządny Hiszpan, a szlachcic zwłaszcza, powinien wiedzieć, że słowo honoru coś waży i że się nim nie szasta na prawo i lewo. Tak jak się nie wzywa Boga nadaremno… na przykład nie prosi Go, by młodszy brat przypadkiem nie wypaplał.  
– Rozwalę ci łeb – doprecyzował – jeśli od teraz nie będziesz cicho.  
Z tymi słowy odwrócił się do śpiącego Rodriga. Jeśli utknął już jak ten Jonasz między dwoma cholernymi… wielorybami, wolał chociaż spać obok tego, który nie gada.


End file.
